guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Topless
About Topless originally was founded by two other players: Power-Shaman and teuntje but they left Rushu and started playing on Rosal. Then Topless was taken over by Selciator who shared it with parakeet, wit-poesje, douwef-nl and Time-ruler. After a while douwef-nl's alt, aufklarer-nl, took over the job of leader. Then Time-ruler quited the leadership, because he was inactive for a while, his friend Megizmo-Bosaap took over his job. Then parakeet's alt steppi took over parakeet's leadership, because he never played on parakeet anymore. So now Topless has 5 leaders: # wit-poesje (level 128) # Selciator (level 125) # steppi (level 118) # aufklarer-nl (level 87) # Megizmo-Bosaap (level 85) ''NOTE: we don't update the levels of the leaders every day so they maybe are higher then you see above.'' Paddock We have a paddock at the resource sellroom in Bonta. It's a 'big' paddock with place for 5 breeding items and 5 mounts. How to require paddock rights?? * Be an active player (be online much) * Gain the leaders trust (be nice to them AND the rest of the guild) * Be active in the guild * Gain some experience * Be level 60 at least OR: * Get the "Treasurer" rank ''NOTE: If you are treasurer you only get the right: "Use the paddocks." If you want more right satisfy to the other requirements.'' Paddock rules * Before placing your mount in the private paddock, talk to wit-poesje * wit-poesje is the "paddock chief" he can take your mount out of the paddock if you didnt asked him * It's only for hightrusted people in the guild and its only used for breeding * If you take disadvantage of a right (for example stealing breeder items) you will lose all your rights and you will probably get kicked. Requirements to join Topless To join us you have to send a message to a member and sometimes a member is recruiting. You have to be atleast level 45 to join. You will think level 45 is a bit low, but we are more interested in an active player who has a lower level, then a high level who is almost never online. Ranks ''NOTE: The lowest experience given is 5%, if you want to be on 0% get the xp right.'' ''NOTE: If you place a collector you get the all rights to collect items, untill the collector dies. If you want the collect-rights forever level up in the guild'' Rules * Don't use guildchat as a trade chat. You can sell something in the guild but don't say it 100 times. * Guildchat is for the whole guild so speak English, unless only people from the same country are online. * No collecting out of other peoples collectors, unless the owner gave you permission. * No spam and scam at guildchat. * Don't invite lower levels or you will probably lose your invite-right. * Don't take disadvantage of a right (like putting your %xp given on 0%) or you will lose the right and if the guildleaders decide to kick you, you won't be able to become member of Topless anymore ---- For every 50.000XP you get for the guild you get a reward of 10.000 kamas. Also there will be some rewards for members that are working hard for the guild (like helping other members and organising dungeon run's) Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds